


Nothing ever goes to plan

by engel



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Only in the first chapter, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel/pseuds/engel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't always have the perfect life, but it had gotten better over the past few years. Now his best friend Stan is leaving him, going to America for a year abroad.<br/>Louis is starting a new chapter of his life but there are problems and complications he would never have thought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing ever goes to plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear: Louis is 18 and Stan 22  
> The others will come in later!

The lights in the club painted everyone with spots of colors. Some bright, like flashes, disappearing almost as soon as they had come, others duller but longer lasting.  
With the buzz that Louis had going it almost looked magical, like another world maybe or like a dream.

He laughed as he thought of his. Grinning wildly, throwing his head back and dancing even wilder to the music, that was thumping through his veins like a heartbeat. He felt free, for the first time in a while, and for a moment he believed he might even be able to forget that this was one of the last evenings he was spending with Stan, before life demanded they go their separate ways. 

In a few days time Stan would be well on his way to America, leaving Louis to go to his new University alone, for the first time without his close friend and only constant in his life as backup. To say it simply Louis was scared. Even when he had no one else, he always knew that Stan would have his back no matter what. It was the only thing he ever truly believed in. And now Stan was leaving him. It would only be for a year, but to Louis it felt like a lifetime, and Stan hadn't even left yet. 

The world around him was beginning to look slightly blurry, as Louis had been trying to drown his sorrow in alcohol for the whole evening. A feat that was rather hard to accomplish as an Omega.

The bartenders always checked IDs before handing out drinks, and the cocktails for Omegas always had a very low amount of alcohol. Still, Louis had drunk so much that even as an Omega he was feeling the effects. 

Louis knew that normally Stan would have slowed him down by now, but the two had lost each other a while ago and in the packed club it was hard to find each other again. Not that Louis was even trying. Stan would surely scold him for drinking so much, and he could do without a lecture right now, thank you very much. 

Stan was always looking out for Louis, as much as a friend as as an Alpha taking care of an Omega in his charge. Normally Louis was quite content with the attention Stan payed to him, but in the past weeks he had gotten more and more irritated about it. If Stan was really so concerned for him then how could he just leave? Sure, Louis had taken care of himself in the past, but that was before he had presented.

Since it had become clear that Louis was an Omega Stan had always looked out for him. Even in their younger years when they were both still at the orphanage and unpresented Stan had always protected him. But after Stan had been adopted by a rich, childless businessman at fourteen, when he turned out to be an Alpha, Louis had to fend for himself. And he had done just fine. Until he presented as an Omega that was.

As good as the Orphanage was, they had no way to deal with a freshly presented Omega. Sure they had a heat room that Louis had been locked into when he had gotten his first heat, but the situation had in no way been ideal. To many of the Alpha kids had been growling at the door, enticed by his smell and answering to the whines that Louis had no way of holding back. 

It hadn't been to bad, he was to deep in the throws of his heat to register what was going on around him, but after Louis was let out of the room and had to join the the other kids once again, there was many an Alpha who threw suggestive and leering looks at him. It had made him unconformable and scared as every one had heard horror story’s of omegas being raped. 

Normally it wasn't a problem as Alpha and Beta instincts demanded them to take care of Omegas and protect them, but many of the kids at the orphanage had gone through horrible things in their homes, things that screwed with their instincts and made them unpredictable. So Louis was glad when Stan, who had only just turned eighteen, had come to take him away. Backed with the money from his new dad it had been easy to for him to adopt Louis, despite his young age, and the orphanage had been more than glad to have one less mouth to feed and one less Omega to worry about and to take care of. 

Louis had been fourteen back then and his life had changed a lot. With Stan by his side he didn’t have to worry anymore, not many Alphas bothered him. And if they did then Stan was fast to protect him. Money was suddenly not an issue anymore as Stan's dad payed for everything, given that Stan studied with all he had so he would be a good successor one day. 

And now, now Stan was going away. And Louis was angry and hurt, despite knowing why Stan had to do it. His father had wanted him to spend a year abroad to widen his horizon, and even though he was a kind man, or maybe because of that, his word had to be obeyed. He had given them so much that they otherwise wouldn't even have dared to dream of, that they were eternally grateful. Even if it would hurt to be so far away from each other.

During his mussing and day dreaming Louis hadn't noticed that two Alphas had caged him in on the dance floor, but despite his alcohol level he came instantly down to earth as he felt a boner dragging along his ass. 

Normally he wouldn't have worried as he was on suppressants and always sprayed himself with scent masker pretty generously before leaving the house, but after thinking of the orphanage and his first heat he was jumpy. As the alpha behind him tried to lay possessive hands on his hips he ripped himself free with force, shook of the hands that were trying to pull him back in and darted through the crowd trying to get as far away as possible. 

He stumbled into a few people, a couple that was making out and a woman, beta or omega, he couldn't tell, who shoot him an angry glare. 

After a few minutes of looking around endlessly, in search of finding Stan, Louis ended up back at the bar. The area seemed even more crowded then the dance floor, though Louis had no idea how that was possible as there were several dance floors and even more bars at the club. 

He elbowed through to the counter that was sticky from beer and other spilled alcohol that no one had enough time to wipe, accidentally setting his elbow in one of these gooey puddles, not disgusted enough to care. Louis waved at one of the bartenders, trying to get his attention to order a water, but it was a fruitless effort as he was occupied with several orders already. 

Sighting Louis leaned against the counter deciding to wait a bit before trying again, slowly letting his gaze drift through the crowd. He could hear snippets of conversation and laughter over the blaring music before someone tapped on his arm and he turned around to the bartender, who set a red fruity cocktail in front of him. Louis eyebrows rose in question and confusion.

“I didn’t order anything!” Louis shouted to the bartender over the noise, who furrowed his brows for a moment before pointing to a guy not to far away.  
“His treat” he shouted back before turning away to take another order. 

Louis turned to the guy who had payed for his drink and saw him slowly making his way through the crowd towards him. Not really sure what to do, as this had never happened to him before, Louis just stayed where he was, eying him as he got closer. The guy had a bit of stubble on his face, like he hadn't shaved in a few days and short blond hair. Louis couldn't make out much else, except that he was pretty handsome, as the light didn’t allow it and he was still a bit woozy from his earlier drinks. He could still tell though that this stranger was clearly an Alpha. It was obvious just by the way he held himself, so sure an straight, demanding attention just with the way he moved, showing at the people who didn't get out of his way fast enough. 

He smirked as he got close to Louis, stopping inches away from him and pulling him closer instantly. His breath ghosted over Louis neck as he was to shocked to start trying to pull away. 

“What's a pretty little Omega like you doing here all by himself?” he asked with a husky voice making Louis go rigid in his embrace, being to scared all of a sudden to attempt to try and get away.

“Come on take a sip of your drink and then we can go have some fun!”

Before Louis could register what was happening ,he was holding his glass in his hand and taking a big gulp. He instantly jerked back after ward as he became aware of what he had done, but the grip on his waist was to tight for him to get away. 

Louis was panicking, seeing the alphas wolfish expression in his peripheral vision and suddenly to dizzy to hold his drink up any longer as it slipped through his fingers and crashed to the ground. A few people around them squeaked as they got sprayed with the alcohol or stepped in the forming puddle, but most of them were to drunk to even notice or care what was going on around them. 

Louis felt helpless as the Alpha started tugging him through the crowds, to dizzy and suddenly to overwhelmed by everything around him to protest. He felt like the music had gotten even louder, the pumping of the bass making his heart beat rapidly in his chest. The crowd suddenly seemed to thick and the air to saturated with pheromones for him to think. He could smell every single alpha in the club, their scent making him pliant as he felt want churning in his stomach. Louis skin was suddenly tight and every brush of fabric against him seemed to rub it raw and set him on fire. He was more stumbling after the Alpha as then he was walking. Crashing into people left and right. Some of which tried to pull him close while others where making space for them, turning away and holding their breath. 

Louis didn't even notice that he had started whimpering until an answering growl rang out through the crowd, making him whine and call for the Alpha, having noticed it even through the fog in his mind. Suddenly there where other hands on his hips ripping away the Alpha who had been tugging him through the crowd. He turned with a snarl ready to fight, but the vicious growls of “MINE”, “MATE”, “KILL YOU” had him backing away in horror. 

The crowd around them was watching the scene wide eyed but as the new Alpha snarled they quickly turned, backing away as far as possible and setting their attention on something else. All Louis noticed was that this Alphas scent blocked out all others, overwhelming, heavy and rich in the air. He could smell wood and pine needles and steel with an underlying tone of fresh soil and dark honey. The smell made his head float and Louis whimpered as he could feel his ass starting to lubricate.

The Alpha behind him must have picked up his small whine as he started growling again and then proceeded to pick Louis of the ground and carry him in his arms through the crowds, who backed away and made a passage for them, before walking through a doorway, a long hallway and into what clearly was the Omega bathroom. The Omegas in the room backed away in fear, fleeing out the door and back to the club, clearly shocked by the appearance of the Alpha, who proceeded without haste into one of the large bathroom stalls. He set Louis down on the closed lit of the toilet and locked the door before turning back around.

It was the first time Louis got a good look at the Alpha who had so suddenly claimed him, though his hazy vision and mind made it hard to think and take in the guy in front of him. He could tell that he was tall. Tall and handsome, if the smell was anything to go by. Louis giggled to himself for moment, before another wave of want crashed over him and made him whine. The Alpha smelled of rut. And Louis realized with sudden clarity, that whatever had been in that drink had started his heat. It was coming, and it was coming fast.

As soon as it had come the clarity was gone again, leaving him whimpering as he noticed the slick starting to seep out of his hole and the emptiness he was suddenly feeling. Looking at the Alpha from under his eyelashes he let out a another whine and the boy was on him in a flash. 

Without wasting anytime his trousers and panties where pulled down, the Alpha growling as he noticed the soft material, which only spurred him on to get Louis out of his clothes even faster. 

Not bothering to untie his shoes the pants bundled around Louis ankles and he had barely enough time to let out another whimper before the Alpha stuffed two of his fingers in his empty hole and started to scissor him open. Louis was whining and mewling as he added a third and a forth, spurring on the Alpha to go faster, until he finally took his big, long cock in his hand and guided it to his hole. With a deep groan he bottomed out.

Louis was overwhelmed for a second, it was his first time after all, before the heat rushed back in and he started crying out for more. A steady stream of “Please, please, please! Alpha please!” falling from his mouth. Begging to get fucked and begging for the Alphas knot without the words that had escaped his mind and that he didn't know how to form.  
The Alpha seemed to know what he begged for anyway as he started trusting, setting a fast pace that had them both panting heavily. Soon the Omega could feel the knot forming tugging on his rim every time the Alpha pushed in or pulled out. Making Louis cry out in ecstasy as the knot finally locked them together and he could the deep powerful spurts of come of the Alpha inside him. 

Louis blacked out for a moment and as he came to he was in the Alphas arms, his head still fuzzy and the heat still churning within his veins. It didn't slow down like it normally would after a knotting, leaving him delirious and in pain. 

\-----

With his thoughts afloat and the pain thrumming through his body, Louis didn't register when Stan barged into the bathroom, on his heels four security guards. He was delirious as they waited till the Alphas knot went down, who was still snarling at anyone who came closer then tree feet to the Omega. He also didn't notice the care the Alpha lavished on him as he noticed that something was wrong with Louis, nor did he hear the curses and death treats Stan spit out. He was stomping around crying in agony and pain and anger, screaming at the guards and the Alpha and anyone who was close enough to hear, trying not to break down because he knew he needed to be strong for Louis. He threatened to sue not only the Alpha, but the club and the guards and the bartenders and anyone who could possibly have to do anything with what happened and with the state Louis was in.  
Stan was on Louis side the instance the knot tugged free getting him as far away form the alpha as possible, who was restrained by the guards, still in rut and straining against their grip. 

Louis was still delirious as he was carried out of the club by paramedics and into the waiting ambulance. More guards having arrived to hold back any other alphas who tried to get to Louis.

Louis also didn't feel the needle that was used to inject him with a sedative, but he whined as strong hands held him still for it, as it meant he was kept from humping the air and any available surface, in his need to get of. He started whining and trashing only as the sedative started to work, but soon slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously always happy about comments and kudos. Hope you'll like it, its my first story on AO3 and the first thing I've written in a while (years).


End file.
